


Eternity May End

by AerisCruent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AerisFic, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Cursed, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This curse drowns the town, Peter Pan knows it well. Because his punishment is... his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity May End

**Author's Note:**

> It's a drabble that I write for a prompt, It takes place in Cursed!Storybrooke, where Peter remembers everything, his Wendy, but he's just not able to be around her, and he loathes it.
> 
> I hope you like it =)

He sees her every morning from his window as she's in hurry to not be late for school. The wind blows her bright, blond hair whenever she steps one. She stares at the ground, and she always hugs a few of her books tightly as if they could protect her from anything.

But they can't. Nothing can protect her as long as this suffocating poison covers this town like a shroud.

The curse.

Yes, the curse. He can't even tell, how long has it been since it's the way he must live. It seems like an eternity, where everyday is the same. It has no start, no end. He barely can sense the march of the time. He can only tell it hasn't always been this way.

He used to be a king, the king of a whole land. He could do anything he wanted, he could have anything he wished for. He used to be forever young, moving, alive. He used to be Peter Pan.

And now… now he's just a weak, powerless boy, called Peter Woodson, who lives alone in that huge house, because his parents (who he doesn't even remember of) died, who is avoided by everyone in his age, because they think he's just weird and abnormal, who has to go to school, who works in an antique shop just to support himself, who had to grow up early.

But it's not the worst part of it. The real pain is that this curse shows him over and over again the one thing that he could never have.

Wendy Darling.

He doesn't know why she was in the Enchanted Forest when this curse began. It almost doesn't matter. The point is that she ended up here in this living hell.

He was there for taking new Lost Boys. He was piping, dancing around the fire and feeling still that empty space which she left behind inside him. But that was alright… That was alright, because he believed she will be free and happy by letting her go, the only one who he could hold on to until the end.

But the curse came, and… and it destroyed every piece of his faith.

In this world – illusion, nightmare – her brothers and her parents died in an accident, she was the only one who survived. She was placed out to foster-parents, but she isn't lucky. Her foster-father drinks much, and he hurts either his wife and her. Everybody knows that, but no one does anything about it. No one can, even Peter, who desperately wants to help her.

But it's his punishment. Seeing her every morning, at school during the day, then every afternoon from the shop-window. Seeing her as she's suffering, seeing that letting her go wasn't worth it at all. Feeling that he cannot do anything to stop her pain.

Every morning, when he looks out the window and sees her, he wants to run to her, take her hand and carry her wherever she'd like to go. When she passes him by in the school, he just wants to make her stop, talk to her, make her laugh to hear her beautiful voice, hold her gaze, because it's been an eternity since their eyes met for the last time.

Sometimes he sees that some boys are around her, trying to impress her. These times he would be so glad if he could hit them on the face, then just take her away from those idiots. He can't stand the thought so well that she may like a boy who… who wasn't him.

There are so many times when she sits alone at school. He would like to sit next to her, whisper in her ear that he's so sorry, he never meant it for her.

At nights, when he's just about to close the shop, and he sees her as she runs crying away from that place which she calls home in this world, he just wants to break a bottle of whiskey on the head of her foster-father, then catch her to fly away from here, so she can't be hurt.

But instead of this, he just stands staring at her, and whatever hard he's trying, he's just not able to make a move, or even say a word. And this anger is eating him alive.

But if he could do something, anything, it wouldn't matter, because in this eternity she doesn't remember anything of him, she doesn't know what they've done together, she doesn't know that he has already realized that she is his dearest treasure, and she was, always.

In this eternity she doesn't know him, and even if she does, she only knows him as the "weird orphan boy". Anything he would do, would only make her more scared.

No. There's no way out.

He has to wait here and watch her and remember her.

But one morning… something is changing.

He's staring at her through the window. She wears a black trouser and a brown coat. The heel of her shoes are knocking on the ground so loud that he can hear it inside the house. She looks so terrified and lost as always in this world. She's like she's just a pale shadow of herself.

_"No, no, I won't get into that." She refuses the present and crosses her arms._

_"Seriously, Wendy?" He raised an eyebrow. "It fits you far better than your impossible nightgown."_

_"This is a trouser, and it has never meant to be worn by a woman. Have you noticed yet that I am not a boy?"_

_"Well, I think I did when - "_

_"No, I won't wear that, Peter. That's it." She stated._

_He's a bit annoyed. He wasted much time for looking for new clothes for Wendy, and this whole rush was for nothing. But he is surprised the most that he was just losing a battle, and he doesn't mind it at all. And what is more, he can barely stop the smile that starts to appear in the corner of his mouth._

He wants to run out the street to her, face with her, finally look her in the eye, and…

Ding-dong… Ding-dong…

He suddenly looks up. This sound is… It's like the chime of a clock. It's like…

Then he sees the clock tower. I doesn't tell quarter past 8 anymore like it has always done, no. It shows definitely 8 o'clock. And this sound comes obviously from it.

He looks at Wendy, who stands staring at the clock tower. In this world he hasn't seen her looking up, up at the sky. And now, once she does, his heart gives a big beat as he watches this familiar image.

_"It's wonderful." Wendy whispers quietly, amazed by the night sky as she stands on the edge of the cliff._

_"I told you you'll like it." Peter said laying down on the soft grass, placing his hand under his head._

_He tries to look at the sky, only the sky, but his eyes always find their way to her over and over again. The wind blows her hair and her dress, she raises her hands up in the air as if she wants to reach the sky, and her face shines more than all the stars together._

_And he feels such a calm, relief and balance inside him, that all he can do is wish for this moment to last forever._

And it's been a long time since he has felt anything that's similar to that. But now… He cannot help but feel something making a light move inside his soul. It's like a stone fell down from his chest, he can breathe again, and he just knows, knows that right now there's no one who can stop him.

Before he realizes what he's doing, he was already running over the street.

Wendy goes before him, she turns on the corner. He runs after her, he breathes fast, his heart beats like crazy, and he hasn't felt this alive for a long time.

But when he gets just steps away from her, he just can't move forward. What shall he do? What shall he say to her? She doesn't even know who he is.

But he has no control over himself, and then he hears that someone is calling out for her.

"Wendy!"

As he finds out that he did, she is already turning back for him, and…

And all is he can see are her bright blue eyes. Those eyes that he hasn't seen for a whole eternity.

He can't speak. He has so many things to say, but all of time lost their point. The only thing that matters is this moment when he can maybe do something right. Start over.

"Yes?" She breaks the silence.

And all he can say is:

"Hello."

And for the first time since an eternity, he starts to smile.


End file.
